


Post fata resurgo

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Season 03 Spoilers, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Season Finale, before/after the fall, dark will cool af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Dolarhyde was laying on the floor, dead. The blood was still flowing from his motionless body, forming two crimson wings underneath him, just like a real dragon, and Will thought he'd never seen such an exquisite image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post fata resurgo

**Author's Note:**

> the title is in latin, it means "after death I shall rise again". the word "ακμή" means culmination, sorry but i'm such a slut for ancient greek.  
> beta by the awesome twitter user @altessse. <3  
> btw it's the first time i write a fanfic in english, so please tell me what you think about grammar!

  
Francis Dolarhyde was laying on the floor, dead. The blood was still flowing from his motionless body, forming two crimson wings underneath him, just like a real dragon, and Will thought he'd never seen such an exquisite image.  
Francis' corpse was art. It was his piece of art, and Hannibal's. It was their masterpiece, their _ακμή_ , their _becoming_. It took them such a long time to achieve it but they finally made it, and the result was simply stunning.  
«See? This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us». Hannibal met his eyes with an intense gaze. He could sense what Will was thinking, and Will was aware of that. He was the only one who could really understand him, after all.  
«It's beautiful».  
Will couldn't add more. So many thoughts were spinning through his head in that very moment. There were so many things he wanted to tell Hannibal, but the piercing pain caused by his cheek's wound wouldn't let him. He tightened the grip over Hannibal's shirt, drawing him closer.  
_"But do you ache for him?"_  
Bedelia's words resounded in Will's mind, like church bells on a wedding day.  
He did. He truly did, with all himself, since the very beginning. Even after everything Hannibal put him through, he could do nothing but love the man – _or fiend, in everybody else's opinion_ – standing in front of him, holding him with the last bit of strength he had.  
Did Will feel guilty for murdering Dolarhyde? No. Ashamed? Neither. Disgusted? Absolutely not. He was relieved, instead, and calm, but not happy. He knew that what they had done was hideous, that him, Will, had just turned into a monster, not only because he had just killed another man but mostly because he truly enjoyed it and it tasted like freedom, like trust, like a promise of eternal and mutual fidelity between him and Hannibal.  
Furthermore, Will was conscious that both of them craved more. He realized that, now that he started, he wouldn't get enough of that soon, probably never – because that was the best sensation he ever experienced. Because Hannibal and him had been able to create something marvellous together, and that something was meant to be remembered forever.  
He rested his head over Hannibal's chest, exhausted, and Hannibal wrapped his arms around his shoulders, kissing his forehead.  
Will knew what had to be done.  
He returned Hannibal's hug and kissed his bloody lips; then, gently, he pushed both of them over the edge of the cliff. In his surprise Hannibal didn't protest; on the contrary he pressed Will against his body more tightly, as if he wanted to protect him. Will felt the heat of Hannibal's hug, and a lonely tear glided over his tortured face. No other decision, in his whole life, had been more painful than this.  
The fall was quick.  
As soon as they hit the water, Will could feel the freezing embrace of the ocean underneath them, as if it was ready to welcome their bodies and be their eternal home.  
«I love you».  
He pronounced the words feebly, the cold water entering his mouth, but he could feel that Hannibal was smiling.

***

  
«Will».  
He heard his name in the distance, and then suddenly he was alive, again. He couldn't figure out for how long he had lost his senses – he abruptly found himself awake, full of pain and barely breathing due to the water in his lungs, but conscious and vigilant.  
The day was about to dawn.  
Will slowly opened his eyes, which were burning terribly from the salt. He saw a man's figure sitting next to him on the shore, and immediately recognized him as Hannibal.  
«We're alive».  
Will pressed on his elbows with all the strength he had and managed to sit next to the other one, heavily breathing; his body was numb and his cheek was aching more than ever. He lifted his hand and smoothly touched his face, to feel the cut that Dolarhyde had inflicted to him; Hannibal took his hand and intertwined his own fingers with Will's, than layed their hands on the sand, which was tepid and moist.  
The sun was rising from the sea. Its warm rays were dyeing everything of a bright shade of red, giving again life to the world, still drowsy from the night's embrace.  
Will inhaled and then exhaled deeply, feeling the shivering morning breeze over his face. He tilted his head toward Hannibal and merely could hold a gasp: the other one was staring at the horizon with a peaceful look on his face, as Will had never seen him before. His expression was, for the first time in his life, smooth and harmonious. Will smiled at him and didn't say anything, enjoying the miracle that had just happened before his eyes, asking himself if he was dreaming.  
Now the sun was halfway up, his light beginning to fade to a warm shade of yellow, blinding Will's eyes and brightening the world surrounding them. Everything was sparkling and Will thought they must had been in heaven, but no, they weren't – despite the fall they were both alive and well, thanks to some kind of magic he did know nothing about.  
They were dead, and then born again. Just like phoenixes, they had burned in hell and then managed to ponderously rise from their own ashes, ready to live their new life more fearless than ever.  
 _But, above all, together._

  
***  


  
Bedelia was laying still on the corner, quivering and petrified, ankles and wrists bound tight with a sturdy rope.  
«Now I am going to take your leg, Bedelia, then I'll cook it and serve it wrapped in banana tree leaves».  
She looked at the man in front of her, scared, his blue eyes shining as he was holding the knife and pointing it toward her thigh.  
«So _this_ is your becoming, Will Graham».  
Will grinned.  
«Yes, it is. Hannibal and I will need something tasty to dine with during our wedding feast». 


End file.
